Royal House High School Days!
by BlackDNAngel
Summary: Going to a new school is not alway an easy thing to do. Especially when your dad is the headmaster of an elite school where vampires and humans coexist. Ishtar is that girl. Then what happens when you get rommated with a vampire? viewers vote [DuIshDa?]
1. New Place, New Suprises

**A/N:** **hey this my first fanfiction! I hope you like it!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Vampire Game or anything of that sort. This of my own original story and basis.**

**Full Summary: Going to new schools are always difficult especially when your dad is the headmaster of an elite boarding school. But the thing about this is that it is the only school where vampires and humans coexist together peacefully. The vampires says that they reanounced their murderous ways but...is that really the case? But then hat happens when you get roommated with a Vampire!? Ish/Duzzell? or Ish/Darres?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One **

**First Day-New School and New Suprises **

Ishtar sat in the back of the car. The window rolled down with the fresh breeze in her face. She sighed inwardly at the fact that her dad is making her change schools '_again'_ over the past years. He says that this will be permittent which might be true becouse this time he got the a job as the headmaster of this elite high school, Royal House High School. It sounds like such a sappy name; the place was probably filled with snobbish rich kids. She sighed again at the thought.

The car stopped at the main gate. "Thank you." She said simply to the driver. She shut the door and walked through the gate. She looked up at the building; it was huge! The place was like a 17 century castle. She fell into a daze from the size of the school. 'thud'

"Huh?" Ishtar turned around to see a beautiful girl on the floor. (A/N: sry, I would like to decribe her features but I can't because when to see a picture in the manga you don't really see color...so. I don't hair, eyes or much, gomen! so I'm just gonna say she's a blond ok?) She had amazing silky blond hair down and wavy.

"Ow.." The girl rubbed her bottom from the fall.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I kinna daze out alot," apologizing quickly, she stretched out her hands for her grab on.

"Heh, thats ok. I wasn't watching where I was going either!" Grabbing her hands, she got up and dusted herself from the dust that on her clothes. "My is Falan. Yours?"

"Oh, how rude. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Ishtar! I'm new here."

"Yah, I noticed. I never seen you around here before." Falan gave her a big friendly grin before she comtinued. "Do you want me to show you around?"

"Yah! That would be great!" Ishtar handed her the slips that showed her where her rooms and classes were.

Falan took a peek at the slip, and her face lit up in excitement. "Yay! Guess what! Me and you are going to be roomates!"

"Really," She was a bit suprised at the facted that her roommate was going to be her. Someone so nice; her first thought was that she was afriad that she might get some snobby ass girl as her roommate. "Thats awesome!! Hey, Falan?"

"Yah?"

"I think this is going to be the beginning of a great friendship!"

* * *

Ishtar got settled at her new room, and her new friend, Falan. _'Maybe this isn't such a bad place after all.'_ she thought while getting ready to get to her first period with Falan. She was happy that she get first and third period with her. 

They walked down the hallway going to their first class together. Ishtar froze when she saw the teacher look at her. "Hey, whats wrong?" asked Falan.

"Nothing," and continued walking toward the room. "Hello." she greeted politely to the teacher. "So, do I have to introduce myself?" She whined.

"Yes," replied the teacher. "Class, we have a new student today." She glanced at the door and knoded her aproval for Ishtar to come in.

She stood infront of the class and spoke. "Hi, my name is Ishtar, and I am please to meet you all. I hope we can get along well!" She gave a final smile to end her show.

**xxxxLUNCHxxxxx**

"Hey, you ready yet? I wanna eat!"

"You go on, I'll catch up later; I know my way." Ishtar yell back to Falan. She was getting really fustrated at the lock on her locker that just will not open. "Urgh!!!" She began to bang on the lock!

"Umm, do you need any help?"

"What!?" The voice made her jump. The person was very handsome; he had dark blue eyes and black hair tied in a low pony tail. "Who are you?"

He chuckled at my little scare. "The name is Darres. So, do you need any help or not?"

She sighed at her embarrasement, and knoded. "Ok, what's your code?" she looked at him as if he couldn't be serious. "Heh, I promise not to remember your code after this." He said sincerely.

"Fine!" She crossed her arms. "9922436." After a few seconds he opened her locker.

"Tada, there you go." Darres stepped away from my locker, so she can get to it.

"Thank you." she said simply and dropped her books into her locker, and slamed it shut again. "My name is Ishtar." She looked at him eye to eye. "Uh, are you going to lunch?"

He smiled at her, "Of course, it is lunch time, right? Come with me?"

"Sure, I'm meeting Falan there, also." He knoded, and went with me to lunch room. We saw Falan sitting in a table next to the window. Ishtar waved to her; she responded back with another wave for us to come and sit with her.

"Hey. who this you have?" she asked.

"Oh, him? He helped me with my lock. Heh, stupid me." Ishtar laughed at herself. "This is Darres. Darres, Falan."

"Hi," Falan waved back to Darres as Ishtar was sitting down with her lunch.

Ishtar's eyes wondered around the room until it hit a certain table. There was only four amazonling beautiful people around that table.

"Oh, I see you have finally seen the beauty of our school."

"Huh?" Ishtar turn around to see Falan talking to her.

"Those four are vampires..." she began. "The one on the right with the long, silver hair tied down is Duzell. And the one next to him is Lassen. (**A/N:** **I know in the book that he wasn't a vampire.but he seemed like one. so..I'm just going** **to make him with them. gomen.)** The one with such silky black hair is Sharlen. Then we have Lailis, the only girl in that group. (**A/N**: **I know, I know that she was reincarnatted as a human, but she was vampire in the past** **life so...vampire in this story. GOMEN.**)" She was crossed her arms in satisfaction of her information.

"Oh," Ishtar knoded in acknowledgement. But she kepted her eyes on them for a little while longer. They weren't eat, but just talking. Their movements were amazonly gracefully and mezoring(sp?). Then she looked away.

* * *

**_xxxx-after-school-xxx_**

"Bye!" Ishtar waved good-bye to her friends as she walked down the opposite hallway. Falan had some errunds to attend to before coming back. So, Ishtar decide to come back first.

She walked to the top of the stairs. She looked down to see the exit. "Well, my first day...it didn't go so bad. Better get back to my dorm though." She muttered under her breath. Running down the stars, without looking where she was going..."UH!" Someone had ran into her. 'gasp' She closed her eyes for impact, but she didn't feel the cold hard gorund yet, though. But instead she felt a pair of arms around her.

Opening her eyes, she looked up to see who it was. The person holding her with silver hair hanging off his shoulder was no one other then...Duzell! "Are you, ok?" His comforting voice, and yet coldly at the time.

"Uh...I'm fine..." She started to fluster. She can feel her face turning red. She quickly regained her position though, and got off as fast as she could. "T-Thank you."

He didn't say anything in return, but brushed it off coolly. And walked gracefully away.

She was a bit speechless from his behavior, and attitude toward her. "What the hell was that all about? The nerve of that dude!" She was still grateful for his save, but _excuse me!?_

She stomped the rest of the way back to her dormatory. She sighed inwardly. _'The next time I see see him...I'll give him a piece of my mind!' _She laid down on her bad. The room was a mess; her suitcases and boxes were still unloaded, and everywhere around the room. "I'll do it later." And closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

'BAM' The door was shot open. "What!?" Her eyes shot open to see Falan at the door. Falan's face looked so sad. "Whats wrong?" Ishtar got up and walked over.

"Look at this!" She handed her a white slip. "Read it," her eyes fell.

Ishtar read the slip outloud. **_"We here by apologize for this misfortune. One of our dorms has been flooded by water. So, please accept our apology, but your room has been selected to house one of our students that their room was flooded. So, one of you must move out of the place and we will supply you with another room." _**The letter slipped out of her hands. "What are we going to do?"

Falan was silent; she didn't say anything for a moment. "I'll move out. Since none of my things are even here yet."

"What!?" Ishtar really didn't want her to move out. Especially when they became real good friends. "You don't have to..."

"No, no, it's ok..." Her head dropped. "I think that the person will be comming in tommorrow or tonight. I'm not sure..."

"Are you sure?" She knoded in return. "O.k..." Ishtar watched she walk out of the door. _'Why did tis have to happen? Eveything was going well...And they didn't even mention is this person a guy or girl...' _She sat on the edge of the bed and waited till she fell asleep again. Then suddenly, she thought she heard footsteps comming toward her door. She quickly sat up... to get a better view.

The door opened..."The the hell...?"

_**TBC...**_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: hey so wat do you think? do you like it? lol I hope that Ishtar wasn't that OOC...I tried my hardest! Believe me! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and read the next chapter! (whenever it decides to come out! lol)**

**The next chappy you will see who the roommaty is! XD (LOL even though its kinna ovious. P.S: the hint: Read summary.)**

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! XP**


	2. Problems

**A/N: I'm back! Hey, thanks for all the reviews! I hope will enjoy this chapter, too!

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Problems**

"Dad! How could you!?" The raven-haired girl slammed her hands down on the desk with her eyes flaring in rage. "This isn't a coed doom!"

The headmaster sighed, "Ishtar, you're my daughter. I love you and I trust you," placing his hands under his chin. "And you are not the only one sharing a room with a stranger."

Ishtar leaned closer to her father shooting icy glares toward him. "Yah, but their not sharing a room with another gender!" snapping back at the man.

"As I said, 'I trust you,'" his voice grave and dangerous. "Besides, this was the only room that was left; all the other one was already filled and packed. And apparently your room was the only one that the luggage wasn't here yet." He shut his eyes. "I want to show that this school is capable with handling vampires, and this is the perfect way to show it- Ishtar you of all people should be able to understand this…" sorrow swelled up in his eyes. "I believe that this will work out."

She sighed in defeat, "Fine, you will…"

The girl stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She felt like screaming out at the top of her lungs, but she controlled the emotion. She continued her way back to the girls 'dorm. The closer she got to it the louder she could hear the chattering of the other girls swarming around _her_ room. The place was a crowded mess people everywhere and even some of upper-class girls were down here too. She sighed heavily at the fact that this was probably going to happen everyday from now on. '_Just when I was about to like this place,'_ she thought bitterly. "Ok, girls," she inhaled a big breath. "You all can get the hell out of here now!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

They all turned to face her. "Bitch, wanting him all to yourself?" One of the girls sneered?

"Ha, as if. Hey, I wouldn't care if you had him as your roommate cause I don't," she replied back not even think about it. "Move aside."

The girls didn't budge. "Like hell-" then door suddenly opened.

His eyes icy cold, "Get the hell out of here," he warned. His voice deadly toned. The swarm of girl ran anyway teary eyes, but still leaving all theirs gifts on the floor.

Ishtar slow walked over to the door, but soon as she made contract with the person she immediately blushed. Duzell, leaning against the wall with his black shirt half buttoned showing his well developed chest and muscles. His silver hair was down and messy which made his look even sexier then before. "Uh, thanks?" She was in complete stupor.

"Heh, they were annoying me anyways." He stated bluntly. "So, did you get him to change rooms?"

"No…" she muttered.

Duzell rolled his eyes, "Your useless…"

"Whatever, and please move aside," she walked closer, going on to her tip of her toe to get right to his face with a smug face.

"And why should I," his lips curling up into a smirk.

Her eyes glaring into his, "This is my room, not yours."

The vampire bent over down to her height, "Well, I like it, now." He leaned closer, "Go find yourself other room." His voice harsh and cold.

Her face turned bright red. _'Oh god! Why must I blush so much!_' she thought to herself angrily. She frowned. "No." She replied confidently back to him. Moving forward, she shoved him aside onto the wall. Out of the corner of her eyes she thought saw a smirk form on to him mouth, but it soon disappeared right when she saw him. Ishtar walked over to her suitcase and grabbed a piece of chalk inside of her bag, but as she was pulling her hand out, she felt a sharp against her skin but ignored it. "This," she lifted the chalk up in the air, and drew a straight line right between the two beds. "Is my side," she jumped over the line to where her suitcase was. "And this it your side." Pointing over to the other bed. Duzell's face remained emotionless and uninterested, though you can never tell. "Just until I can us a divider."

Ishtar was then suddenly thrown onto one of the beds, she couldn't tell which one, having her arms pressed down but two strong hands. Duzell pinned her down so hard that her arms began to hurt. "What are you doing!" she struggled to get out of the position she was in.

"Your blood…" he breathed down her neck, his breath sent chills down her spine.

His fangs protruding out of his lips as he opened his mouth. His icy lips upon my neck, then the sting of his fang piercing her flesh, wanted to scream but nothing came out. She could hear the sucking of her blood. She was never afraid of Vampires even when she was a child, but compared to this…it was fear.

She felt him let got a bit. His fangs were siding out of her flesh. Tears flooded her eyes, "Why?"

He got off her, his lips covered in crimson liquid. "I'm sorry…" he shook his head. "I smelled blood, and it became unbearable. My blood must have reacted to your blood." He said staring at her with his blood lusted eyes.

It was hard for her to talk or move. "Am I going to turn into a vampire now?" she asked horrified at what just happened to her. She couldn't bear the stickiness and the nauseating smell of the blood that cover neck.

"No, I am a pureblood, I can choose whether I want you to be a vampire or not."

She sighed in relief inwardly though it felt like she didn't even have the strength to think. "Am I going to die?" she whispered.

"No."

She cracked a small smile on her lips. "That's good," her face weary, "Remind me to kill you when I wake up…" she breathed as she fell asleep. Though her neck still covered in blood.

'_Why did I do that?_' he thought bitterly. _'Why did I react like that…shit…her blood…'?_ "Fuck!" he cursed angrily. "This will cause problems…"

* * *

**A/N: hey, how did you like this? sry thats it so short...i had to make this up as i went...so i bet it sucked lol...**

**anyways i hoped you liked it! **

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU! XP**


	3. Why?

**A/N: Hey, back and I am ready to write! Lol, so this is meh third chapter of my Vampire Game fanfic… so I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part Vampire Game whatsoever, or any other works from the author. This is of my own mind, but the original story is the entire author's own.**

**Now Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Why?

The crowd filled halls soon became empty as the first bell rang through the building. First period, Geometry I, has come. A petite young lady walked slowly to her to her most hated subject. '_Why do I get the worst luck…my most hated subject as first period too,' _she sighed inwardly. As she walked into the classroom, she heard her friend called her name.

"Ishtar, over here!" called Falan enthusiastically, waving her small hand to get the girl's attention. She pointed to the space between her and Darres, and mentioned her sit there. "Hurry and sit down already! Your lucky that the teacher is late today," she said with a bright smile.

The black-haired girl couldn't help but smile back at her friend, even through is was her most dreaded class, and worst of all… She really didn't want her to be asking question about the bandaged she had around her neck, but too late. Ishtar walked over, sat down, and then came the dreaded question, "What happened to your neck?"

"So, how was your weekend? I didn't hear from your after you left," she asked, ignoring the question and hoping to have Falan pay more attention to her then the bandage around her neck. The look on Falan's face looked skeptical, but she follows her lead anyways.

"Nothing, just the usually…sit on the floor organizing and cleaning your room," she played with her pencil and let out a heavy sigh. "My roommate… I got was the worst! I think she hates me," she shouted, flinging her arms up at the same time.

Then it hit her, "Wait, your roommate that you got was a girl!?"

"Yah, why?"

"Because I got stuck with…"she trailed off thinking about what happen two nights ago…

* * *

_The sun shone though the uncovered window that she was next to. Ishtar opened her eyes but closed it immediately after her small peep; it hurt her eyes to see the brightness of the sun. She brought her hand up to her forehead to cover the sun from her eyes, and then suddenly she realizes that she isn't sticky nor is that smell of blood on her anymore. Looking at her surrounding, it wasn't her room…was it? The bed right side of the room was divided by a large piece of cloth. Seeing this, she bolted straight up. _

"_So, your awake," Duzell came in through the opening of the cloth with nothing but a his pants on. His well-toned abs and muscles on his arm, and his wet, silver hair…was just breath taking, making her blush like crazy. "You know that you've been asleep since yesterday." _

"_What!? You serious? What time is it?" Her eyes widened in shock. _

"_Yah, and its Saturday 5:00 in the morning," he explained to her, his voice cold and distant._

_Ishtar's mind went blank. Was she asleep for that long…and what with that tone of voice? It's so cold. She looked down and stared and stared till its hit her. "You changed my clothes!?" Her eyes widened and brought her arms to her chest, completely shocked, and blushing furiously._

_He rolled his eyes and gave her a cold smirk, "You flat chest wouldn't even arouse a kid," spinning the balls of his heels, and turning back to the bathroom, apparently to grab his top. _

_That comment made her hatred to roommate even higher then it was before. She let out a small grunt._

"_And not very lady like either," his voice stretched from the distance between them. _

_This was stupid of her how can she still talk to him…in a situation like this? There was fangs in her neck last night, his fangs…and yet she still talking to him…so casually? This isn't right. 'What's going to happen to me now,' she mused. 'My father already says that I can only be the one, since I'm the only person he trusts…' "Why did you bite me yesterday?" she asked._

_He didn't answer but she swears that she saw him flinch as she asked that. "You know the rules, it is taboo for you to do that under any circumstances," she sneered on._

_With a sudden pulse…she felt it in herself. Her breaths became harder and heavier then ever. The feel of a pair of hands, choking her, taking the breaths away from her, and the tense feel that she felt in the air little by little. The girl raised her hands up to her neck, but felt nothing and then it stopped. Even thought it was for a split second…it was the worst the experience was unwavering painful. 'What was that?' she thought. 'I've heard of pureblooded vampires having strange powers that the normal vampire, but what was that?' _

_She glared up at the vampire, questioning what just happened. But all she received was an icy glare back at her direction…and hatred. Ishtar let her hands that were around her neck slide off; they just dangled there like a broken bone, shutting up her smart assed comments along with it._

"_Don't…" his voice dry but his eyes showed something more. It looked as if he used all his strength to hold back his anger. "Nothing is going to happen to you, as I said before, 'I can chose if you are to be turned into a vampire or not.'" _

_For that Ishtar released a small, quick sigh into the air. "What am I going to tell the Dean? Or Falan?"_

"_Your not going to get them anything, just make up something, anything," his flat, dry voice was starting irritated her; then with him not looking at her is making it even worse and he's also all the way over at the other side of the room. _

_She sighed, "Fine, there's nothing I can really do anyways." She though of what she just experienced was just horrifying, and there was really nothing that she can do about it now. 'What was done was done,' she thought. Her father was completely to her on staying roommates with the vampire, and this fellow knows it. But what was the real question was why did he bite her? 'I guess I just have to live with him.' Ishtar got up from her sitting position and walked herself to the bathroom, brushing past Duzell not even daring to look at the vampire. _

_The door shut with a 'bang.' _

_Duzell sighed in relief as he stormed out of the room. "That stupid bastard! Pairing me up with this woman," he cursed under his breath. He walked out of the dorm and out of the school campus. The sun might have shone a bit too bright for him, but he wasn't one of those low class vampires that can't handle the sun. But that wasn't the really bother on his mind…Why did he bit her? 'Why couldn't I control myself? Those blood tablets that the school provides for us, was it really not enough,' he thought bitterly. _

"_Hey Duz!" _

_With that interrupting his thoughts, he looked up to see who called him out. It was Sharlen. The others were with him, too. Seeing him, Lailis ran up to him, arm locking to his. Duzell can feel Lassen's intense eyes on him, even with his sunglasses over them. He was in love with her, though you can say it wasn't really love, but more like a contract between biters, putting it in better terms. Even though she have already bitten Duzell, which seals her heart to him._

_Sharlen looked at the girl with disgust, sealing her soul to him, a pureblooded, when she, herself, was just an aristocrat. But can't put off the fact that he was noble too…they all were except for Duzell, the only pureblood in this school. Is it wasn't for him that other vampires nobles or aristocrats would not even dare to come to the Dean's godforsaken school. "Why are you out here? You never come out, hardly," he asked as the stuck his hands into his black leather trench coat._

"_Nothing, really just getting some fresh air," stroking his silver hair back. "Why are you out here anyways?" The three of them looked really out of place with their black clothes and accessories, though he can't really say any since wasn't any different. _

"_Just trying to get away from those damn human roommates," said Lassen, his voice filled with irritation, also with a slice of jealousy in it. _

_Duzell raised a brow. "So the whole Midnight dorm?" _

"_Yah, the bastards in the council are probably testing us," he said walking farther down the street with Duzell following behind. _

"_It was a pain in the ass," complained Lailis as she used her other free hand to cup her forehead. "I was forced to be sleep in the same room as human girl, named Falan. You?"_

_Duzell let out a sigh before answering. "Ishtar…the Dean's daughter…" _

"_Whoa, harsh," Sharlen let out a sharp whistle. "I got this named Illsaide. The kid's quiet and there's something about him that I can't say…what it is." _

"_Vord, the tough macho man, is who I got. Uh, he's a pain, too," said Lassen. _

* * *

"With who?" Falans high-pitched voice brought her back to reality. 

"Duzell."

"What!? You serious!? They put you with a guy!"

"Yah, don't even remind me…" she sighed and opened her backpack to grab out her books.

"Hey, if this makes you feel any better…remember when I moved out?" Ishtar nodded. "Well, for that I also got stuck with a Vampire too. Her name is Lailis."

And for the first time Darres spoke up for the first time. "I didn't think that the guys at Dorm 2 was serious when they said that they got the whole Midnight dorm in."

Ishtar raised a brow. "Wait, they're all at Dorm 2?"

"Yah, I got moved to Dorm 2 for the girls side, also," confirmed Falan.

"But I'm at Dorm 1, though…"

"Ok, class please settle down!" the teacher walked in. She was beauty for sure even Ishtar can admit that. "Class welcome to your first day of Geometry I. My name is, please just call me Ramia, and I am also your homeroom teacher." She was a woman of her fifties, and immediately, Ishtar can tell that she will not like this woman.

'_This is going to be a long day…' _

* * *

**So, right now i'm a bit out of luck in the plot...any suggestions? and i take critism very seriously! it help me to right better, so supportive critism will help! As you can tell. I didn't really write much important info, i say more toward the umimportant! lol I promise that i will write better next time, and i need your help! lol (I'm pathetic! TT) Thank you! **

**REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**


	4. Hatred

**A/N: Hey, I am so surprised at myself that I am actually updating my stories. Lol, I guess it's the fact that it's winter break… but either way…this is chapter 4 of Vampire Game. **

**Oh, for the people that got the email saying that I updated this chapter, it was an accident. I accidentally upload my chapter 4 of my wallflower fanfict to this one. So, I deleted it and moved it back to its rightful place. I'm so stupid…(**

Ok, also for the people that got confused about of whole dorm thing… you see, there is two Dorm 2's for the humans one is the girls section and one is the men's section. And Falan was originally at Dorm 1 with Ishtar, but now moved to Dorm 2 with Lailis, and the vampires all live in two dorms called the Midnight Dorm. So, they ended up moving to Dorm 2. I am sorry for the confusion, but I hope this clears it up for you.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Hatred**

She walked through the overly crowded halls of the school, "I thought this was an elite school," she muttered, bumping into some girls. "Why are there so many people here," Ishtar was somehow able to squeeze through the huge mass of people crowding the cafeteria and get food… if you call this lunch. The food was all right but it was the amount they give, it wouldn't fill her if she shrunk twice. Sighing and was unable to do anything about it, she went to go find a seat…if there was seat left…

"Ishtar!" she turned to look at the person that just called her name. Darres waved at her and pointed to the seat next to him. "Sit here."

"Hey," she said back to him, while seating herself down. "Why are there so many people here? I thought this was an elite school for the rich and the smart."

"It is." The voice made Ishtar jump. "But lately because of the vampires that come into the school a few months ago, not all these people are students they're Guardians." A strikingly beautiful man strolled past Ishtar. His long blond hair was tied loosely down his back with a small smile on his face; he sat down next to Darres.

"Ishtar this is Yuujin," he explained. "I've known this guy for way too long," sighing at the same time.

Ishtar looked at Yuujin, _'This man looks familiar but…I don't remember,_' but she pushed that thought away and asked, "What is Guardians?"

Yuujin and Darres looked at the girl in disbelief. "Guardians are people that makes sure that the vampires remain under control," he smirked. "Since we live in a world where vampires and humans remain separate, we now have this school that does a coed with vampires…we, of course, need some precautions."

He had a point, the old school that she was at before wasn't for vampires at all. Not that those vampires need schooling anyways. "Oh."

Just then, she heard a scream come from the other end of the cafeteria. Ishtar spun around to see what just happened, a guy was getting pinned up against a wall by a vampire. You can tell by those piercing blood shot eyes. Though as soon as he was pinned up the vampire was, literally, surrounded by the Guardians. They held any kind of weapons you can imagine, guns, swords, etc…

Suddenly, Ishtar felt a prick in her blood; she inhaled sharply. She flinched as her neck burned. Then, without warning, the vampire was down within a bright flash. '_Magic…'_Spinning around, she saw why the vampire went down. Yuujin.

Although the vampire was just knocked down, it got back up, but not without the other Guardians shoving their weapons in his face. The vampire was dragged out of the room, and the cafeteria was slowly going back to normal. Ishtar sat down again with a sigh slipping out of her mouth. "A Magic user?" she asked, staring into Yuujin's eyes.

Darres's face lit up in a big grin and declared, "This is my best friend Yuujin and is also one of the Guardians highest level Guardians there is."

"You are too."

"Yeah, but just a weapon user. I don't have any special talents like you have." Darres said glancing down at his sword.

"Ishtar." The magic user stared back at the girl with full intensity as she did, and said, "I was hired by your father to keep an eye on you, and to teach you magic…"

Ishtar stared blankly at the man, "What!?" she shouted, "I don't have any magical traits! Don't you have be born with the talent not just by learning it!"

Yuujin's face softened down to small smile, "This is why you were are treated to have me tutor you. You do have magic that is just not awaken yet. Your mother was my teacher, and she was the best."

Ishtar said nothing, but just stared at the man. "I will see you every day in the library at 4:00." He said as started to get up…

* * *

"Those fucking bastards!" Lassen scowled, kicking whatever was next to him, which was apparently vase. It shattered causing everyone to look at him.

Sharlen put down the book he was reading and sighed, "You know this was bound to happen, why bother?" He got up from where he was sitting and moved to the window shades. The sun was barely coming through the heavy laired cloth. "Its just precaution to the mortals. There's nothing they will do to us, if we do nothing back," his eyes flickered to Duzell. "And quite frankly, I don't care." Since, the Guardians came the Dean was forced to make the vampires have there own classes. Now you have the Midnight classes and the Daylight classes.

Duzell sat next to Lailis, his hand close to her breasts. Lailis sat close to Duzell, put her head on his chest, and made a disgusted face, "Duzell, I smell that girl on you…" They new what happened on that day. It wasn't hard to smell that girl's blood dripping from his mouth._Everyone knew_. He didn't know why he did that... his blood just boiled.

He didn't answer her.

Just then, Vord came bursting into the room with Laphiji, his brother, following behind him.

The room's atmosphere just felt like it dropped 20 degrees, "Hunters," hissed Lassen, bearing his fangs, but both the brother stood there ground.

Laphiji narrowed his eyes, "What is King of Vampires doing here?"

Lassen moved closer to the brothers, but Duzell stopped him. Duzell glared back at the Hunters, "We were just leaving," he said looking at the clock. It was nearly sundown. It was almost time for Midnight classes. Duzell glided past the brothers with the other three vampires following him. He could feel the Hunters eyes following him as he went "Brother." Without looking at Vord he replied, "I know."

* * *

'_Now the vampire and human classes are split…' _Ishtar thought of the announcement that was just made to the school. She smiled at the thought. Now she doesn't have to see that vampires face, anymore. _'I would have classes during the day and he would have classes during the night, while I sleep in peace.' _The sun was close to setting now, and she was still half way to her dorm. She started to run, but then she felt a pulse that vibrated through her veins. And there she saw, the most beautiful creatures of the night, making there way to the school. She stood still, unable to more from the fear. '_They are vampires and they will and can kill you with an blink of an eye.'_She remembers what Yuujin told her today at her lesson with him.

The frozen girl gulped down that fear and walked to the side, letting the creatures past. They glided smoothly without even a glance at the human girl on the side. Their eyes as pale as the moon but yet as blood lusty, they moved toward their destination. "I'm going to get past this…"

Just as she said this… a gorgeous lady stood in her path. "Your that girl," she hissed. "That girl that stool his heart!" she shrieked and soon her face turned nasty.

Ishtar stood there bewildered at her comments. What is she talking about? But before she could think the vampire attacked her. It was within a blink of an eye, just like Yuujin said. She hasn't seen it coming and now she is on the ground, bleeding. Pain shot through her right shoulder and down to her arms. She screamed, then when it felt like eternity…then pressure was off, but the pain was burning. It was burning; she couldn't mover her arms. Slowly she was able to get up. What she saw…

**_TBC…_**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry if this chapter is a little short, butI didn't really get the time to think about what I was going to write... so SORRY! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put in more characters for you to enjoy **

**And 'yes' for those of you that asked if I have read Twilight and Vampire Knight. These books have very much attracted me to write, Royal House High School Days! So, very much thanks to those book! **

** REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU!  
**


End file.
